


Drugs, Money, Armin Arlert

by Majestic_F_Eagle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Armin Arlert, Drug Dealing, Jean and Reiner are henchmen, M/M, especially the Eremin, gangster au, split-personality, the romance starts pretty late, the thug trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_F_Eagle/pseuds/Majestic_F_Eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is the head of the Arlert family, the most important gangster family in the Shiganshina Dsistrict. Even though he is only 17 years old, he is depended heavily upon as the most influential person in the area. But the police have gotten wind of this and while trying to capture Armin, more than a few obstacles are encountered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

      It was midnight exactly. The city was silent except for a few dogs barking in the distance. The young man walked down the dark alleyway, hands in the pockets of his thick woolen coat. A Beretta 92FS INOX pistol was wedged between his belt and skin. The metal was cold to the touch. He approached the designated place confidently, knowing his guys were following closely behind him. These two men were Jean Kirschtein and Reiner Braun. They flanked Armin on both sides and finally, they stopped under a bright but flickering street lamp. In front of them waited another young man, shaking with fear. His hands were in his pockets and he stared at the blond-haired dealer. Armin smiled kindly and walked right up to the frightened man. Jean and Reiner tensed and stepped forward, but stopped when their boss gave them the signal to back off. Armin put a hand on the guy's shoulder and innocently asked, "Why're you shaking so much?"

      Immediately, the guy burst out crying. "Please just give me a few more days. I swear I'll have the money. Just a few more..." he pleaded.

     Armin tsked and put both his hands back in his pockets. He shook his head like he was disappointed, his long blond hair brushing his neck as it moved. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many more days, Deiter. I’m tired of waiting, time to pay your dues.” He moved towards Deiter, who scrambled away as Armin  

      "But-but, I-"

      Armin cut him off by grabbing the collar of Deiter's shirt forcefully. He pulled the taller man closer to him. "No more kidding around, Deiter. Now, why the hell don't you have my money?" he calmly asked, his eyes belied his words. A few feet away, Jean and Reiner could practically feel the vibrations in the air caused by Armin's anger, despite his seemingly calm stature. It was way worse for Deiter, who unfortunately was taking the full brunt of it. They almost felt sorry for the man. Almost.

     "I-" Before Deiter could answer, Armin let him go and pushed him onto the ground. He fell onto the muddy stone street with a loud cry of pain. Armin stood over him, his blue-gray eyes glinting in the light. Then, Armin stepped on Dieter's head with his black steel toed boots. He ground his foot into the side of Dieters face and pushed him further into the ground. Dieter groaned miserably. "Y'know, there's something called taking responsibility for your actions. I don't want to have to do this but you've left me no choice. With you having a familyand all." Dieter froze. Armin took his foot off and walked back to where Jean and Reiner stood.

      "I don’t care what you do to me... but please don't hurt my family," Deiter begged the seventeen year old. More crying ensued and the more Armin heard, the shorter his patience got.

      Until, "Shut up!" Armin yelled, his back to the man. "Stop your blathering. Fortunately for you, I don't particularly like hurting children or people who don't piss me off. You deal with the consequences." Armin strolled to where Reiner stood, not looking at either of them.He sauntered up to Dieter and pressed the gun to the center of his forehead.

     "Thank you," he heard and Armin’s eyes widened in surprise before pulling  the trigger. The sound from the gun resounded on the walls around them and into the quiet night. Armin stood there, his mind flashing back to his grandfather's death. He remembered the short silver pistol that was positioned in the center of his forehead. He remembered his father’s hand holding that gun and pulling the trigger. He was jolted back from the memory when Reiner shook his shoulder.

     "Hey Armin, are you okay?" he asked him and Armin nodded.

       “Uh, yeah. Let’s go," Armin and they quickly walked back to the shiny black Mercedes-Benz. The murder scene kept replaying in his head. He tried to push out down but the memory was just too fresh, even if it was from 5 years ago.  Sometimes he wondered why he was still in this line of business; The very line that caused his grandfather to be murdered in cold blood. He never wanted to be like his father, but too many people were counting on him. The two men beside him especially. When Jean opened the back door for Armin, Armin found himself staring at him.

        "Boss?" Jean asked him, bringing his attention to the door. Armin quickly got in, Jean following closely behind him.

    Reiner had circled around to the driver’s seat and started the car. The ride was silent except for the sound of their breathing. Armin glanced at Jean through the corner of his eye. Unlike Armin who was, panicking inside, Jean had on his usual stoic face. He wore an ironed black Armani suit. The people closest to him always received expensive rewards. His gun was tucked into his inside breast pocket, Armin knew that. "Armin," Jean said with a concerned face. "Are you okay? You look pale."

         Armin flinched at the tender hand on his shoulder. “Yes,” he innocently smiled at Jean. Jean raised an eyebrow before finally nodding. Armin leaned forward in his seat, the leather squeaking, and looked at Reiner in the rearview mirror. “Nice job, guys,” he complimented them.

         “I wouldn’t say it was ‘nice’…” Reiner responded, keeping his eyes focused on the road. Armin quickly realized his mistake and covered his mouth. The car was full of awkward silence. “...Uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

        “We get what you mean, Arm,” Jean assured him and patted him on the head.

         “Hey…” Armin pouted.

        “Yeah, thanks. We know ya mean well, buddy,” Reiner added. As Armin tried to fix his hair and playfully chided Jean, he was really grateful to have Jean and Reiner as his two best friends. It wasn’t long before they reached their destination: a two-story building that had been abandoned by a small retail agency. It was supposed to have been demolished a few years back but his superiors pulled some strings and quickly claimed the building for a new business to take root. A travel agency. The Arlert family owned a double-faced business, on one side they helped the people of Shiganshina get away and on the other, they dealt drugs and caused trouble for the police. All a part of daily life for them.


	2. 2.

Levi’s eye twitched when he felt the same burning in his back from before. He couldn’t do his work like this. Turning his black swivel computer chair, he sighed and saw one of the new officers looking at him nervously. “What is it, Fubar?”, he asked exasperatedly. 

“Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger aren’t here yet, sir. S-should I take over their duties?” he asked him. “S-sir?” he added, feeling nervous under the senior officer’s stare. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He pulled out the top right drawer in his desk and grabbed a small cigarette box. Then, he slid out an untouched cigarette stick out of the box and raised it to his lips. 

If anything, Jaeger’s probably holding Ackerman back, he thought to himself and reclined in his chair, lighting his cigarette. “They’ll get here. It’s not that late, return to your station,” he ordered the junior officer.

“Y-yes, sir,” Bertholdt replied. Right when the two finished their conversation, Eren burst through the door in a panic with Mikasa following calmly at his heels. She grabbed the door to stop it from banging against the wall, but the commotion grabbed the whole station’s attention anyway. When Eren noticed what he caused, his face flamed and a few chuckles were heard around him. Jaeger rushed right to Levi’s desk and in a random flurry, hit his knee against the wood. He visibly winced and Levi looked at him coolly. 

“I am so sorry, Levi Heichou! I’ll get right to work!” Jaeger told him and rushed out of the room. 

“I told you not to call me that, Jaeger!” Levi called after him. He sighed and saw Mikasa sitting at her desk across from him, diligently doing her work. No need to remind her to do anything. He stood up from his desk with a bundle of papers in his hands and walked to the office in the back of the station where his partner, Erwin Smith, practically lived all day, every day. “Oi, Smith,” the police co-captain gruffly said, opening the door without waiting for a response. He saw piles of paper stacked high on the desk and between the stacks, he saw a familiar blond head resting on the mahogany desk. “Erwin!” he shouted and the man behind the desk bolted up and fell back into his chair. 

“Oh, hey, Levi…”, Erwin answered sleepily. “I was just, uh... getting this work done.” Levi scowled at the disheveled man’s appearance: his usually neat short blond hair stood up all over the place, his eyes were sunken casting a shadow over the rest of his face. He looked older than before. 

“Tch. How long has it been since you last slept?” Levi asked Smith scrutinizingly. Erwin didn’t respond and kept typing at the computer. Levi rolled his eyes and went over to his partner to punch him in the head. 

“Ow! Levi! What was that for?” 

“You look like you haven’t slept for days.”

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t. Shouldn’t you be doing your work?” Levi punched him again.

“Baka. I’m waiting for you to process the damn records into the system, but you’re taking too long. So move over.” Levi pushed him out of the chair, the shorter man was actually a lot stronger than the taller man. even though they were around the same age. “Go sleep on the couch. when did Zackley say he wanted these?”

“By this evening.”

“Nice job, genius. Stop standing there and go sleep on the couch or something. I can’t have your tired self fucking up my day.”

“Hey, Levi?” Erwin said, complying with his partners commands.

“What?” he growled with his eyes focused on the computer screen. 

“Thanks.” Levi made a small noise and began the process of transcribing the rest of the papers into the computer.

Eren’s POV

Eren looked away from the bright computer screen to the pile of papers on his desk with a frown. It seemed like most of what they were doing these days was just paperwork instead of actually going out to catch criminals. He joined the police force because he thought there would be a lot of action in the job and so far, he was not satisfied. The criminal count in the Shiganshina District was steadily rising, and from what he could see, nothing was being done. He wanted to catch criminals, he wanted to save people. He let loose a cry of aggravation and buried his head in his hands. He heard the sound of heels clacking on the linoleum floor and then,” Eren, what’s wrong? Do you need help typing up your work?”

He released his head and leaned back in his chair. “No, Mikasa. What I need is to go outside and put these handcuffs to some actual use.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad. We were just out a few days ago and you arrested that mentally-ill guy who was holding up a coffee shop. There could have been hostages.”  
“Yeah, he was just in front of the counter. The manager called the police. That doesn’t count with what I’m talking about. I know there’s some really high-level crime going on here, and I want to get to the bottom of it.”

“Our detectives are already out there. Annie and Mike know what they’re doing.” Mikasa smiled at Eren, but he didn’t notice. He just grumbled. 

“They get all the fun,” Eren whined.


	3. 3.

Annie Leonhardt sipped her coffee lightly, with her chin resting heavily on her hands. She was looking out the window and Mike noticed the younger detective’s boredom.

“Hey, Annie,” he spoke up.

“What?” she asked, not bothering to look at him.

“Well, we’ve been here for long enough. Don’t you think we should leave-?”

“Mike,” Annie cut him off and turned to sit normally in the seat. She pressed both of her hands against the sides of her steaming cup, the long black sleeves of her turtleneck were pulled up to the pads of her palm. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a bun with only a few stray pieces sticking out.

“Do you smell anything weird?” Mike sat back and sniffed deeply. He was known around the station as the detective with the nose that could sniff out criminals before they even reached visual range. Because of this, he was placed in the detective department.

“Now that you mention it, I do. It stinks, and its getting closer,” he responded. Just at that moment, two men walked through the doors of the diner and were whispering to each other about something. By their quick furtive glances around the diner and serious faces, Annie could tell they were up to no good.

“Stay cool,” Annie told Mike and he nodded. They both tuned their ears to the newcomers’ conversation and were pleasantly surprised by the results.

“Are you sure about this, Jurgen?” one of the men asked. “If the police got wind of this…”

“They won’t,” the other said with conviction. “That damn Arlert kid deserves what’s coming to him. He killed my best friend, even when he had wife and 3 children! It’s unacceptable.”

“I’m with you though I think we should be a little cautious.” “At this point, I don’t care about the dumb police! They’re just letting all of this shit go and not doing a single thing about it. So what if I want to deliver some justice myself and not let some incompetent rich folk take all the credit?” he angrily retorted. “Ivan! He was your friend too! Don’t you want revenge?”

“I do. I just want to be careful with this.” “I understand. But don’t go getting cold feet on me this time,” Jurgen warned him. He stood up and almost exited the booth before Mike and Annie intercepted him. Jurgen stepped back, his face flashing from shocked to angry. His friend, Ivan, was still sitting down with a very scared look on his face.

“Mind if we ask you a few questions?” Annie asked, bringing out her golden SPD (Shiganshina Police Department) badge. Mike, who had been silent throughout whole encounter, also brought out his as well as two pairs of handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short


	4. Always watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new leads.

Without waiting for an answer from either of them, he went to cuff Luke, who was still in a state of shock and complied with the detectives. Jurgen, on the other hand, tried to run while Mike was restraining Ivan. He thought that since he was going against a woman, he could easily overpower her and get away but things didn’t go the way he planned. He rushed her and before he knew what was happening, he was on the floor with his face pressed against the cold tiles and Annie sitting on top of him coolly. She flippantly latched the handcuffs onto his wrists and pulled him up before marching out of the now very quiet diner. While they were walking to the car, Jurgen was silent. Ivan looked at him worriedly and felt guilty for not full heartedly going along with his friends plan. Soon, they arrived at the station and Annie and Mike brought the two suspects in. Eren was sitting at his desk and was surprised to see them, in the last week the two detectives hadn’t brought in anybody. Then, he saw Levi walk into the front office out of the corner of his eye. As usual, the short captain had on a very stoic expression.

“So these are the two suspects you called about?” he asked. He was referring to the call Mike had made from the walkie talkie in the car. “

Yes, sir,” Mike said, “We’re going to question them right now.” The two detectives marched the men to the questioning room in the back, with Levi and others following them. Including Eren, who was more excited than most.

“Hey, Levi Heichou!” he called, running up to the man.

“What is it, Jaeger? And stop calling me that!” Levi warned the young, excitable boy. Eren’s grin never faltered.

“Can I watch?” he asked him.

“Watch what?” Levi responded, exasperatedly.

“The interrogation.”

“No,” was his curt reply.

Eren pouted and persisted. “But Levi!” he droned. “I never get to do anything besides sit at the desk and do paperwork. That’s all I’ve really done since I got here, and it’s no fun. Come on...please? Please? Pl- ”

Levi’s eye twitched again and he covered it with his right hand. He could feel defeat taking over his mind. How exactly did this kid get onto the police force? He has the personality of a child! What was Zackley thinking? the captain angrily thought.

“Fine!” he said finally. Eren was practically bouncing on his feet now. “You can watch.” Eren took off down the hall after the detectives. In the room, the detectives were already starting the interrogation. Eren and Levi were watching from behind the one-way glass and the cameras, as well. Annie sat down across from Jurgen, while Ivan was being kept in another room, Mike stood behind her in the corner as regulation required at least two officers to be in the interrogation. She decided to start with him because it was obvious he would be able to tell them more.

“All right, Jurgen. Let’s get straight to it. Who is this ‘Arlert kid’, who does he work for, why did he kill your friend, and why do you want to get revenge?” Annie rattled off. She sat back in her chair with her arms crossed while looking expectantly at Jurgen. “I trust you will be cooperative and give the correct answer.

Jurgen glared at her. “So the police is finally coming out of shadows, huh? All right, all I know is the kid is the head of the Arlert gangster family. They run the underground; quite well if you guys didn’t know know about it.” Annie sat forward with her forearms on the table, now very interested.

“How old is he?”

“I dunno! I just want to kill the sick bastard cause he killed my friend! You probably heard most of it back at the diner.”

“Why did he kill your friend?”

“I dunno. Deiter was Deiter. It was probably over something stupid.”

“Like what?”

“That’s all I’m saying,” he said with finality in his voice. Annie stared into his eyes, they were dark with anger at both the police and whoever the Arlert kid was. She got up, and faced the two behind the glass.

“We’re not going to get anything else out of this guy. Bring in the other one.” When the other man, Ivan, was brought in through the door opposite the front of the room, he was directed to the chair across from Annie. It was painfully obvious to Annie that the boy was scared by the way he was acting. “Okay, Ivan, was it?” Annie asked softly. “Tell me what you know.”

“About what?” he retorted with a trembling voice.

“You know what,” Annie said. “...” he paused like he was contemplating whether to cooperate with them or not. Then, he finally began to speak. “Someone, I’m not sure who, killed my best friend, Deiter. Jurgen wants to get him back.”

“You don’t look very sure about payback. Is it only Jurgen who wants to do this?”

“No! I want to kill the guy too but...I don’t want it to backfire. It’s a big family, and I heard that Arlert guy always has two huge bodyguards with him. They’re criminals, but I’m not. I don’t want to be one…” Annie nodded.

“Do you know where the Arlert family is?” Ivan nodded.

“They’re in one of the businesses around here. They’re two-faced. On one side they’re a friendly family business, and at night, they...settle debts.” Deiter said then he clapped his hands over his mouth. “Crap, I said too much.”

“How do you know all of this?” Mike asked firmly from behind her. Ivan shook his head violently in response to the question. “Ivan, answer the question!” Ivan shook his head again. Annie and Mike looked at each other. They weren’t going to get any other answers from him. Annie waved at the police officers behind the wall to escort the youth out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

Armin, Jean, and Reiner strolled confidently into the large building and immediately grabbed everyone's attention. They all stood up at the same time and greeted him in the usual collective monotone voice. 

"Welcome back, Mr. Arlert." 

Armin frowned. He wanted to be treated like a boss, but at the same time he hated the pressure. It was hard to put the contradictory situation into words, so he never told anyone. Except for Jean and Reiner, who had supposedly found out from the change in his demeanor. That's how well the three of them knew each other. 

Armin nodded at the room full of men and they all sat down. The gang leader and his guards/friends crossed the foyer of the business and entered the backroom. They went around the desk in the center of the room and stopped in front of a three file cabinets set right next to each other and Jean walked ahead of him. He pulled on the lowest handle on the first cabinet, and it made a small click, but the drawer didn't open. As expected. For the second one, he pulled the topmost one and the middle. For the third, he did the same as he did for the first. Right after putting in the pattern, the floor right next to the row of cabinets made a whirring noise. It rose, revealing a staircase. Armin went first, of course, and the two followed closely behind him in silence. 

The three of them knew before that when Armin became the boss, they wouldn't be talk so flippantly with each other in front of others unless they were alone. It would not only make the three teenagers look disrespectful and careless about the business, it would also give Armin a very bad reputation. Even though he was head honcho, one small slip up could discredit him. Some of the people who worked below him, he already knew, were ready to attack him and his position if such a thing were to happen. In a gang family, everyone is on their toes. Especially him. He did not like what he did but he did it anyway. There was no way he would let those oily bastards have his job. With the job also came paranoia. Which is why you have to be strong. For your friends, family, and yourself. That's what his dad told him before he died. As for his mother...he'd never known his mother.  
Mike and Annie stared at the picture in her hands. This 'Arlert kid' was giving them so much trouble. Today they planned to get some answers out the people on the poorer side of town. They turned the corner when they heard some rummaging in an an alleyway. A boy was climbing on the side of the dumpster, getting ready to jump in when Mike yelled out, "Hey!" The boy cried out and fell onto his back. He immediately sprang up and with one look at the two adults, he knew they had something to do with the SPD. Mike lunged forward and grabbed the teenager.

"Agh! Let me go!" he yelled. Annie told Mike to let him go and they watched as the dirty boy glared at them with bright hazel eyes. Annie Leonhardt walked closer to him. Spit trailed onto his chin and she looked at him with the same calm expression, though in her mind she was disgusted.

"What d'you guys want? Aren't ya ta police?" he coughed out.

Annie rolled her eyes. "No, we are different from them. Though we both have a common goal. Uncovering the truth in this dirty city we all live in. Now," she said and took out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her light blue jeans. She showed him the blurred photo of a blonde man in a black trench coat and grey hat with two taller men in similar outfits. "Do you know who this might be?"

"Why should I tell you?" he spat. "You lot prolly won't even believe me if I tell you."

Annie stood up and put her hand on her hips. "Hmm, that might be true. But that depends on your answer. Make it good and make it snappy," she responded. He glared at her before snatching the photograph out of her outstretched hand.

The more he looked at it, the more he recognized the people in the picture. His eyes widened and he gave it back to her rather quickly. "You guys dun know t'is guy?"  
Annie and Mike decided to play dumb and told him no.

"Wow, you guys are really in the dark. T'is Armin Arlert n' his two goons. They're a scary bunch I'll tell ya that."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Mike spoke up and the street rat glanced at him.

"He's ta big shot 'round these parts. For all the wrong reasons, if you get in his way or make him mad, yer dead."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Mike asked again.

The boy opened his mouth to say something when a female voice stopped him. "Connie!" she yelled. All three of them turned to see a teenage girl in a raggedy dress and dark brown hair in a ponytail. "We gotta go!"

He nodded and before they could stop him, Connie ran away towards the girl.

"Who were ya talking to?" she asked him loudly.

"Nobody, just some weird guys. How much do we have?" Connie's voice trailed off as they got farther and farther away.

"Well, that's another failure for the books," Mike commented a few moments after the two teenagers disappeared around the corner. Annie glared at him and turned around. 

"What?" Mike jogged to catch up with her and the two detectives began planning their next course of strategy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be found on Wattpad by the same title, written by maid_of_phantomhive a.k.a. Moi.


End file.
